the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is Rarity's younger sister and is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders along with her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Bio Then in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek: Nemesis, the voice of the Great Alicorn tells her that the only way to save her friends from Shinzon is that she must get rid of her cutie mark. Sweetie Belle agrees to do it, but Sir Handle tells her if she does do that she won't get her cutie mark back ever again, but Sweetie Belle knows this and has to take that chance. Personality Being the most feminine of the three and a true disciple of Rarity, Sweetie Belle is interested in everything concerning private relationships, displays good female qualities like adding a touch of cosiness to the CMCs' tree-house, and isn't above abusing her position as a child, manipulating adults into giving her what she wants. She, however, doesn't mind getting her hoofs dirty, even for fun, and doing some hard work, of which Rarity gives her plenty. Sweetie Belle loves her elder sister deeply, willing to go to great lengths to make her happy and becoming much upset when Rarity is ignorant to her efforts. Regarding the cutie mark crusade, Sweetie doesn't seem too obsessed with getting hers, seeing it as more of a fun enterprise with her fellow friends. She enjoys singing (which she does very well), handicraft to some extent and generally having a good time with her friends and sister. And Sweetie Belle can be quite resourceful in tough situations especial when she, the other Crusaders and Skarloey Engines join The Cybersquad to help save Motherboard from Hacker. And while she does not like Hacker she has a soft spot for Buzz and Delete. Physical Appearance Sweetie Belle is a female unicorn with a while coat like her sister but instead has a Pink and Lavender 2-tone mane and tail done in curls. And has light green eyes. Skills and Abilities 'Singing: '''Sweetie Belle is a really skilled singer as she came up with the Crusaders' theme song herself. And sings with perfect pitch. Which has helped her find her Cutie Mark. '''Intelligence: '''Sweetie Belle displays quick thinking and fast intelligence when needed and can think of good plans and ideas when no one else can. '''Fashion Designing: '''While not her most prefered, Sweetie Belle also shows skill in fashion designer, but at a lower level than her sister's own. But her skills are shown when she created the Cutie Mark Crusader capes. '''Marksmanship: '''While not preferred, Sweetie Belle is very skilled in marksmanship, as she tries to use her firearms as a last resort and tries not to waste the ammo when she ''does need to use it. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Sweetie Belle is very skilled in Lightsaber Combat, favoring Form III: Soresu as her main form. But she'll use Form I: Shi-Cho in other cases. But her mastery in Soresu comes into play when facing duelists who use more offensive forms against her, as she is able to keep a bubble around herself without taking any blows. Which also came into play when fighting her arch-enemies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. And even when facing General Grievous, Darth Vader, Sargent Savage, and Drill Sergeant Terminator. '''Force Skills: '''Sweetie Belle's skills in the Force are very skilled as her Lightsaber combat is. As she can perform Force Push, Force pull, animal friendship, and Jedi mind Tricks with such skill. '''Magic Skills: '''When Sweetie Belle got in touch with magic, she is shown to be very skilled in it as well as she could lift up the Skarloey Engines with ease onto a Ski-lift and even help Dusty stay on level ground when he over shot a landing spot. Main Weaponry * CZ-75B pistol * Light Blue Graflex lightsaber Trivia * * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:The Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Singers Category:Fashion Designers Category:The CyberSquad Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Peacekeepers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form III Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Padawan Teachers Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:The Crusaders' Shield Category:Jedi Generals